A Mystic Land
by EmmieElliott
Summary: A young slave is to be release on the eve of her Mistress' arrival to the Wall to join her father and Betrothed. Once the task is completed she is now free but will she return home or find something worth staying. Lancelot/OC. Rated M. I do not own any of the characters in the movie just the ones from my own mind.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this might seem like just another Lancelot/OC story but I just wanted to get the idea out of my head. I hope you enjoy!**

It was another rainy day on the isle of Britain. The water fell to the ground with immerse power as the horses followed a carriage. Two women sat inside hiding from the culprit as the caravan leading them through the land continued on the road leading them north. One of the women was dressed in Roman style clothing that showed she was of Noble birth. The other was dressed in a simple white dress with a heavy cloak.

"I cannot believe it has rain for three days!" The Noble woman spoke as if this was a crime against her.

The other girl spoke no words just gave her a smile and a nod of the head. Both women became silent but soon were taken out their thoughts when a group of horses were heard.

"That must be the knights! Marcus said he and father would make sure that I had an army to protect me as I traveled." Yet again the woman spoke and the other did not reply. Soldiers that had been escorting them drew their swords as the saw a group of fifteen riding towards them.

"It seems so Miss." Suddenly the carriage came to a stop as the rain suddenly stopped falling. The noble woman thought for a moment not seeing the army that had been sent for her.

"Oh good! Now you can ride on your horse instead of being stuck in here with me. I know you take pleasure in that." Knowing this she exited the carriage and took the reins. Aldina sat on top of her dark mount as she watched a men come closer.

She felt a smile creep on her lips as she thought of her Mistress' reaction to her betrothed and father only sending fifteen men. Although the rain had stopped a mist had landed on top of the group and so Aldina placed her hood over her head in hopes to keep the warmth close to her body. Lorena had been her mistress for almost five years. Her father had bought Adlina when she was just twelve years. Adlina had been taken from her mother when she was twelve by Rome who felt her family had not sacrificed enough of themselves to the empire.

The men had finally reached the caravan just as Lorena exited the carriage being careful not to get any mud on her dress.

"My Lady Casella, I am pleased to see that you are well and have been unbothered by your journey. I am Artorius Castus and these are my men, The Sarmatian Knights." A man who held high power spoke as the other men stayed behind their leader. Rome was fascinated with Arthur but to her he looked as if a regular soldier.

"I am pleased to meet both you and your men. Some of the stories I hear floating about Rome seem mystical as they describe Arthur and his Knights." Lorena is looking at the dirty and rugged looking men who seem uninterested in the noble woman in front of them.

"We are very real my Lady. Your father and betrothed are looking forward to your arrival. So we should not waste any more time." Just then the men who had escorted them for most of their journey quickly moved to turn around and follow the path they just took.

Everyone commanded the animals to continue forward as Lorena stepped back into her carriage with the help of the driver.

"Adlina please make sure that no one disturbs me as I sleep." Before she could agree to her orders the curtain was shut.

"Your mistress seems very Roman." Adlina looked in front of her. There was a man who had curly hair and a light brown eyes looking at her with humor written across his features.

"Yes she is very Roman. My name is Adlina." She let her horse move forward until she was almost next to his horse.

"Lancelot." He wondered why this woman seemed so exotic. Her presence felt familiar but there was no possibility they could have met before. His eyes widened a little when she took off her hood and showed her Samaritan features. "I see you are from Samartia."

"Yes I am." Pain was all she felt as she thought of the last moments she had been free in her home country.

"How long have you've been in Rome's custody?" Others had overheard the part of her being from Sarmatia and were now listening in on the conversation.

"It has only been seven years since I was taken." Adlina did not like talking too much when in a new environment. "Nothing compared to your sentence."

"Maybe but we also get to leave with our Freedom unlike you. Are you not bound to the family?" Normally no one was interested in the life of a slave but yet these men who had more power than any other slave around. Why were they so interested in her short enslavement?

"I am bound but only until Lorena is to wed. Then it is her husband's responsibility." Talking of this made her wish that she was still bound to the family. The men before her were still chained to the Roman's.

"What will become of you?" All were now fully drawn in the conversation and Arthur from the head of the caravan had his attention on the story.

"I have will be let free. I had hoped to find solace at the fort until I can earn enough to go somewhere else." Most of the men seemed to

"Why do you not go to Sarmatia? Go back to your family?" Another one of the knights had finally joined the conversation.

"My family is no longer together. We have been spread around whole of the Roman Empire." The truth stung as if someone had struck her across her face. All the knights watched as the emotion crossed her features as they continued their travel northern.

"I have heard that too many times since I have been under the Roman rule. They call us the savages but truly it is them." Lancelot is passionate as he rants on while the other knights look away from Aldina.

"And what of your commander? Is he not Roman also?" She glances at the man in the front who sits as if he was leading his men into battle. Lorena was still hidden in her carriage and almost seem to disappear from her mind.

"You are very loyal to your mistress. Does she treat you well?" Lancelot changed the subject wanting to not have to speak of his commander and the complex relationship.

"She does. She is your typical Roman woman. She is very dependent upon my presence and help." The sky was becoming dark and grey. Even in the middle of the summer, the island seemed to have a mist hanging over the land constantly.

"Arthur is a man who no one can claim. His mother was Briton and his father was Roman. He is a great man and a great leader." It almost sounded mystical as he spoke. A silence fell over them all.

Aldina felt as though she was sitting on her father's lap back in her hut while the rest of her family sat around the fire. He would speak of his time in service to the Romans and how he had fought with the men who had taken him away from his family. Most of the time Aldina would fall asleep in his warm arms.

"How long have you been serving Rome?" Aldina felt comfortable around these men and did not want to ride in silence. When she rode with Lorena it was always a one sided conversation.

"Ten years." Suddenly Arthur stopped and announced that they would take shelter in a small field that was covered by trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the group had stopped and informed Lorena the plans for the night as the knights were quick to get a fire burning and send their scout out within the forest to search for any one lingering persons hiding. The sun was falling in the sky and Adlina made sure that Lorena was satisfied before leaving her in the comfort of her carriage. She stepped out of the carriage and then went over to her horse. He was the only thing she owned from her home in Sarmatia.

Eyes followed her as she moved about. A small river ran along the side of the field. Adlina took her horse and led him towards the water hoping to give him a good wash. When she reached the bank she saw that the river was shallow on the sides but became deep enough in the center to bathe. Not thinking twice she took off her dress and under clothes. The water was cold but did its job.

She went under the water's surface for a few seconds but the waters temperature was too much for her. Her body urged her to leave the water and she obliged.

Lancelot had looked up from his place next to Arthur and saw that Adlina's horse had disappeared from its place next to his. He was fear stricken at the thought of her somewhere that he could not see her. For a moment he waited but then he decided that she needed to have someone watch over her.

Following her footprints in the soft ground, he came to the river. Her horse was content and drinking the water. There was no sound anywhere around. Suddenly his attention was taken as her body broke the surface of the water. Her dark hair stuck to her back as she wiped the water from her face. It was as if she was a goddess as she walked out of the water and grabbed the blanket that hung around her horses back.

Her skin felt refreshed as she started to redress. The feeling of eyes watching still weighed upon her but she had an instinct that the person watching was not an enemy. She knew no woman would be out alone and that a dangerous man would have already attacked her in the vulnerable state. No this one was no one of concern for her. So she continued and once her boots were on she strapped the sheathed for her dagger on her upper thigh. A place she knew where it would be hidden from plain sight but easily accessible due to the slit in her dress that stopped below her knee.

"You should not be so far away from our protection. Many rogue rebels roam these woods and look for Roman's who are defenseless to prey on." He watched as a smirk appeared on her face.

"I am sure they would not dare to attack so close to a Sarmatian camp." He stepped closer as she was complete with securing the sheath.

"They may chance it with such beautiful prey on display." She met his eyes as he came to stand in front of her.

"You forget Knight that I am not defenseless." This answer must have sparked something in him for he stayed quiet as he slowly smile and let his hand guided her dress up.

"Yes, but a small dagger does not stand a chance against a sword." Just as his he reached for her dagger she put her left hand up and pushed her small dagger against the skin of her neck.

"You of all people should know that size does not matter. It's the way you use it." Adlina couldn't help but smile as his eyes were shocked at her swiftness.

"I believe I owe you an apology milady." She did not reply. He smiled at her as both stood staring at each other with her dagger still pressed in the most vulnerable part of his body.

Laughter could be heard from the camp and somehow the noise interrupted their moment. Lancelot was the first to move. His hand grabbed her wrist and lowered the dagger to a safe distance away from his neck.

"No apology needed. I believe we should return to camp before my Lady request my presence." Adlina stepped away from Lancelot and replaced the blanket on the back of her mount.

Both looked at each other from the distance. Lancelot felt he should have made a move when he had the chance and Adlina felt as if she should not have been so forceful with him. He was a man who most likely would be displeased with a woman of a savage nature. She then broke her thoughts and guided Aroid back to camp.

Soon the moon was overhead. Lorena was asleep and safely locked away in her carriage. Adlina placed her sleeping place in between the location of the knights and the carriage upon request of her mistress. She had smiled when Lorena had requested this but made sure that from the small window of the carriage she could be seen by the inhabitant.

Adlina although could not sleep this night. Everything in her mind was scrambled as she thought of her freedom. She kept remembering the day they took her from her home. It was all quick and painless as she had no time to mourn as Aroid was given to her to ride her whole journey to Rome.

The journey was harsh and many of the girls that had been enslaved along with Adlina had died of sickness or chosen death. All of them had been informed of what would happen if they were bought for certain uses. Many lives had ended that trip but Adlina's stubborn mind would not let her make that choice.

Once in Rome she was placed in a home with an elderly man who was a senator and his wife who was sickly a great amount of her time with them. Her spirit displeased him at the beginning and many times he would give her beatings until he felt that she had been broken enough. A few scars were spread across her back but a majority of the blows just ended in deep bruises. Then when the man died in his bed one night she was put back into the market and was sold to Lorena's father who wanted his daughter to have someone her age while he was stationed in Britain. Tomorrow she would deliver her to her father and he would give her the papers to set her free from any Roman command.

She lay on her back that night and her eyes never closed. The wind never touched her skin. Even in her thin Roman dress she could feel nothing. She felt his eyes on her the whole night but made no move to make eye contact with him. This was a time where she needed peace.

Then the sun came and made the world alive again. Everyone woke early to saddle the horses and to repack their sleeping mats. Lorena was the last to wake and ordered Aldina to come into the woods to help her change into the dress that she would meet her betrothed in. It was quick and simple task that was done in moments. Finally they were on their way north.

"You did not sleep a moment last night." Lancelot was worried about the girl riding next to him.

"I was not tired." She knew this was a lie but did not care to explain in its complex form her problems. Also these knights were not close to being done with their sentence and she felt if she spoke of her problems they may view her differently.

Most of the journey was silent. The knights were on edge as they came closer to their home. Adlina felt her body warm with the sun baring down on her so she removed her cloak from her shoulders.

Lancelot who was behind her in the line was staring intensely at the small scars that were scattered across her back. The white dress she wore was the typical Roman slave style. The least amount of fabric was used to make their clothing. His mind went in different directions as he continued to stare at the beauty in front of him.

"Has the beautiful slave caught your eye?" Bors was the oldest and the one with six children with his lover.

"Aye, I believe she has stolen my heart." Lancelot knew he could not explain why he felt this way.

"You do realize that she is free in a few hours. You still have five years left. Prepare yourself for her not to want to stay." For once Lancelot actually listened to what Bors had to say.

Hadrian's Wall came into view as the whole group looked up amazed. People cheered as they rode into through the streets until they reached the courtyard where Marcus and Lorena's Father stood waiting. All of the riders dismounted once their steeds came to a complete stop and Adlina was quick to be by her lady's side.

"Arthur I am thankful that you and your knights have brought my daughter to my side safely. I am indebted to you." Arthur was quick to dismiss any debt on the General's behalf.

Adlina followed behind Lorena as she embraced her father and then was introduced with her husband to be. Marcus was a good looking Roman who seemed to be strong enough to protect Lorena and be useful in battle. Lorena seemed impressed as they said their introductions to each other. Tonight they were to be married.

"Adlina, I am also indebted to you for your kindness to my daughter." Lorena and Marcus were distracted with each other so the General took the opportunity to speak with his slave. "I have your papers and I will send them to your chambers later. Tomorrow you will be released of our services."

"Thank you my lord." She felt her presence was not needed any more so she took her exit from their chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Lancelot had learned to never trust a Roman. His years living in the same vicinity as these men, he had heard the yelling of the women they had forced into their rooms during the still of night to fulfill their needs. Some went willingly while others fought but we no match to the men's strength. He knew that a life of a woman living at the Fort was full of fear and paranoia. Inside he felt torn between advising Adlina to leave as soon as she was free or to tell her to stay for his own pleasure.

He had followed Adlina hidden in the shadows. There was a piece of him that wanted to steal her away from her master and taken her back to his bedchamber. The other wanted to go to the baths and prepare for the ceremony he would be ordered to attend later tonight. Most of the knights would take the chance to drink all the Roman's wine and eat their food without any protest. Lancelot on the other hand only wished to spend his time in his room having an inward battle with himself.

Just as he was about to leave to tell Arthur that he would not attend tonight's event his eyes caught Aldina leaving the room. She looked lost as she looked around trying to find somewhere to go.

"You seem a little lost." Her body tensed before she looked over her shoulder.

"I am. I never really asked where I would be staying." He smiled at her before offering her his hand and telling her that he would escort her to her room.

Lancelot smiled as they talked while he showed her around the Fort. All to soon though she needed to go help Lorena prepare for the ceremony and Lancelot was needed by Arthur. He walked her all the way to her room and watched as she closed the door for some privacy.

As the moon rose so did the noise of the men who continued to drink. Food and wine were endless. Lancelot and Arthur were the ones who kept their wits and slowly took note of any one who was out of control. Arthur was watching his knights and Lancelot was keeping his eye on Adlina. Roman's had tried to get their hands on the new arrival but she was quick to return to her Mistress' side whenever one became too close. Lancelot had his eye trained on her every move. He could see that her dagger was in its rightful place on her leg.

Adlina was tense and on guard the whole. She had worked these ceremonies before and many times men had taken slave girls when no one was looking and defiled them. She was thankful that Lorena was a very needy when it came to her. One man had stolen her away once when she was still young and unknowing. When the sun came the next morning and Lorena saw the bruises on her body she was furious. She ordered Adlina to never leave her side at a ceremony or feast again.

Tonight was no different. Men were handfuls with too much wine in the stomach and she knew that soon their hands would roam. Other servant girls were fearful but Adlina saw the Lorena watching her with scrutiny.

"Adlina, I want you to take me back to my chambers and prepare me for tonight. Marcus shall be close behind and I want to be ready for him." Lorena did not wait for an answer but turned to Marcus to whisper something in his ear before rising from the table and lead her way out of the great hall.

Adlina did her usual tasks to prepare her lady for the night. Lorena pulled her hair free of the elegant style she had for the wedding. Adlina then combed through her blonde locks. As she pulled the brush through the hair, Lorena kept playing with her fingers. The one thing she kept touching was the newly acquired ring.

"Do not fear tonight my lady."She did not know why she spoke when she had not been given permission or had been asked.

"I am not afraid of what is to happen. I am just worried that he will not like it." Adlina smiled at a man who did not like laying with a woman.

"He will not be disappointed with you. I promise." Before Lorena could speak, Marcus had entered the room.

"Leave us." Adlina quickly left but she also gave Lorena a smile before exiting out into the hallway.

Outside the sky was the blackest it she had ever seen. Looking around she realized that nothing looked the same Like it had when the sun was in the sky. She waround down the corridor until she recognized that she was close to the Knights rooms. Lancelot had shown her where his room was and she decided it was safer for her to go to him before she let herself become worse off.

Arriving in front of his door, she hoped that he was alone and did not have female company. Knocking she waited a minute but received no answer. Suddenly she felt herself start to panic at the thought of being alone. She then thought to go back to the great hall to try and find someone to guide her to her room.

She knew that walking through the halls in the dark was danger but as she approached the great hall she was able to relax. Then just as she was about it to enter, a pair of arms grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her back into the darkness of the hallway.

"I was very displeased when your mistress took you away from the festivities." She looked at the man and saw that he was a common soldier that had been watching her all night from his position far away from the head table. "I see though that you have seen my interest and came back."

"I am sorry but I have only returned to ask one of the servants to guide me to my room." She attempted to pull out of his grasp but unfortunately his grip on tightened. "I am sorry Sir."

"Do not worry about going back to your room. You will accompany me to my bed." He started to pull her deeper into the darkness but before he was successful someone had him up against the stone wall.

"I believe the Lady asked not to be bothered." Lancelot had caught her voice on the wind as he was exiting the ceremony. Once Adlina was free he let go of the man but before he could take care of him properly the soldier went after Adlina again.

"You stupid whore." He punched her across the jaw and her head started to spin. "You are nothing but a slave."

The Roman tried to strike another blow but Lancelot turned him around and hit him with all his strength across the face. Suddenly the man was on the floor passed out.

"Are you alright?" Adlina's head was spinning mind her vision a little blurry.

"Yes..." She paused for a brief moment. "I have been hit worse."

"Come I will take you back to your room. " His tense muscle did not relax until he reached her room. He sat her down on the bed and saw that her eyes were starting to focus on hm.

"Thank you for looking out for me. I am deeply indebted to you." Lancelot did not reply , he just simply stood up and looked around the room.

"I see you have received your papers." The scroll was next to the bowl of water.

"Yes I have been freed." That was all she could say before he pressed the cold clothe against her aching jaw.

"You are strong to still be standing after that hit." His body was close to hers as he knelt in front of her.

"I have had worse beatings than that from my first master." Lancelot shook his head at the idea of a man beating a woman of this beauty.

"No man should beat a woman of your beauty." Adlina was taken back by his comment but smiled as he unknowingly moved closer to inspect the already bruising area. "How harshly does your injury throb?"

"Only a little. My pride is a little more hurt. First night being free and I let a man beat me." Then Lancelot did the only thing he could think of to comfort this woman.

He lightly kissed her bruised jaw. She also did something unexpected, and put her arms on his shoulder. Lancelot took this as a sign to continue and started to kiss sideways until he was right next to her lips. Adlina did not like his pause so she turned her head slightly and pressed hers against his.

"Stay with me tonight?" She whispered this in into the night air as they pulled away for a breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to do the copy right so I just wanted to say that I do not own these characters only the ones that are my own characters. Also forgive my crappy sex scene.  
**

Lancelot didn't wait a second before he pushed her back on to her bed. She moaned slightly when he climbed on top of her and continued his assault on her lips. Adlina felt a fire spark within her. Her hands roamed to his head and then pulled his lips even closer as his hand slowly started to undo her the ties of her dress. He groaned when her hands slowly moved down his chest and pushed his tunic up. The moment they broke the kiss he sat up and threw the fabric across the room without another thought.

"You are amazing." Staring at the woman underneath him was one of the most arousing thing he had ever seen in his life. Her lips were flushed red and her hair was messy and spread in all different directions on the pillows beneath her.

He did not say anything else, his hands took over for him and started pulling the piece of fabric off her chest. The moment he saw her bare chest he almost lost all self control. Soon with haste Lancelot had taken both of their clothes off and was now throbbing to consummate with this goddess below him. As he slowly entered her, she could only react with a moan. Her body tensed and her eyes closed as he continued his thrust.

After a few moments the daze that had stopped her mind from thinking was slowly fading and so she decided to change positions. Before he could know what was happening, Adlina took her spot on top. Taking him inside her once again, they both groaned at the new angle that this created. Adlina kept a steady rhythm and felt her eyes roll into the back of her head.

As he went deeper inside she could do nothing but put her hands on his chest. Lancelot could barely hold his eyes open as Adlina pushed him to the edge. Both felt their ends coming quick.

She slouched forward as her body suddenly relaxed. It was if every muscle in her body became nothing but liquid. Lancelot helped her move onto her side. He smiled as he pull her close to his body and both fell asleep in a peaceful sleep.

The next morning both bodies were as sound as sleep as the sun started to rise in the sky. Light entered the dark room and the knight felt his eye lids flutter open as his mind started to clear. It became all much clearer when he felt Adlina move away from his body and roll over taking the blanket with her.

He knew that he had to meet with Arthur in a few hours and needed to go back to his barracks to change into his training clothes. She was so beautiful as he slept and it took pure will power to get up. Lancelot gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed out into the real world.

He finished dressing faster and thought to the clothing that Adlina had been wearing since she had arrived. With the colder climate these rags would not due. So he went to the one woman he knew would understand and give him what he was looking for.

Vanora was Bors lover and the usual victim of his taunting personality. She would always push right back. Her and Adlina seemed around the same size. Coming to the home was a little fearful as he saw three of their eight bastards running around outside.

"Lancelot! What brings you around here?" Bors looked as if he was still drunk from the night before as he opened the door.

"I was hoping to speak with Vanora. Adlina needs a few dresses." Lancelot felt odd speaking to his brother in arms about the subject but he also knew the Vanora would tell him anyway.

"I am sure she has a few dresses to spare." Bors opened the door wider and Lancelot followed him as he lead him to where Vanora was preparing food for the children.

"Hello Lancelot what brings you around?" She was beautiful and he was confused as to why she chose Bors over any other man but he never asked her to explain because he knew he would chance a dagger in his back.

" He is looking for dresses for the woman I was telling you about." A smile went across Vanora's face as she looked at the young knight lightly blush at her lover's comment.

"I have a few that I can not wear anymore." She disappeared into the back of the house and after a few moments came back with three dresses that looked adequate enough to wear.

"I am sure Adlina will appreciate this greatly." He did not wait to continue the conversation and made his way back to his room.

Once he walked through the door, he saw the Adlina hadn't moved an inch since he left. Somehow this made him smile, and he placed the dresses on a chair in the room. He thought when he sat down on the bed that she would awaken but she remained still.

"Adlina?" Lancelot slowly moved her to face him. Her eyes flickered but yet she still did not fully awaken. "It is time to awaken."

Still she did not move but her eyes slowly opened. Her body was stiff from sleeping so long but she felt happiness because this had been the first morning that she awoke free.

"Good morning." She didn't expect Lancelot to be here. Then when she saw that he had left and then came back made her heart flip for a moment.

"I brought a few dresses that should keep you warmer than the clothes you have brought." Lancelot brought one of the dresses over and she slowly stood and started to dress.

"Where did you get these?" She was trying to figure out how he could of gotten his hands on dresses so quickly.

"Vanora, Bors' lover had a few extra left over from before she had her children." Adlina never would have guessed the burly Knight would have a lover.

"How many children do they have?"

"Eight little bastards with another one on the way." Adlina physically cringed at the thought of having nine children.

"I do not know how she can live with eight children." Lancelot chuckled as he watched her pull on the dress that seem to fit perfectly.

"If you would like to meet her, I am sure she will be in the Tavern in a few hours." She nodded and followed Lancelot out of the room.

Adlina was happy, and when she passed Lorena that morning in the halls all she did was smile at her former mistress and continued to walk on her way. She new Lorena had her eyes glued to her back but if she wanted to be free she had to forget her past life. Her time should be focused on living and here at the wall made her feel at home.


	5. Chapter 5

Three Years Passed:

Adlina lay in bed for another moment before she finally fell into the pressure she was getting from her son. He was staring at her with a small smile as he pulled at her blankets. Lancelot was no help as he laid there next her chuckling lightly while keeping his eyes closed shut.

"Momma, go." Turin was quiet as he then came close to her face and gave her a slobbery kiss on her left cheek.

"Okay my son, I will get up." She climbed out of the bed but not before taking the blanket covering both Lancelot and herself with her.

"Addy, why?" Lancelot finally opened his eyes and gave her a slight pout.

"If I have to be awake for your son then so do you." Her Knight did nothing but sit on the bed and watched as she slid into her dress.

His eyes flashed with pride as he saw her large belly had grown a fair amount since his departure on his last mission that had lasted over a month. Now she was close to having the babe and his only wish was for her to stay in their room until both she and the child were safe. Yet he knew that Adlina would never listen to his concern. He was happy to hear that she had stopped working at the tavern since his departure.

"Let me get ready and we can drop Turin off with Osha." Lancelot knew that Osha, a wife of a past knight loved watching the boy. She would watch him when Adlina worked at the tavern at night but lately she was spending most of her nights alone being so far along during her pregnancy. The tavern was rowdy most nights and she didn't want to chance a man trying to take advantage of her vulnerable state.

"What are we going to do without him then?" She smirked at Lancelot as he pulled on his tunic before grabbing Turin from her arms.

"We have training and I know how you haven't had the chance to shoot your bow since I have been away." Only when the Knights were home was she able to practice since in Roman eyes they thought a place for a woman was sitting at home being silent and fertile.

Adlina couldn't help but laugh as she remembered the day Lancelot first took her to training. Sarmatian women were known to be able to protect themselves but Adlina always had a true love of the bow. She had trained until she was taken. In secret she would keep her skills sharp with a small bow she made and kept it well hidden within her room. Most of the men thought they would have to explain how to use the weapon but she easily picked one to her liking and shot the arrow straight though the target.

All of them look at her in surprise but Lancelot was happy that she was able to protect herself. With the dagger strapped on her thigh and a bow she was just as deadly as he and his fellow knights.

"I am too big now to go practice." Her hand shot out to her rounded belly. "But I would not mind to watch you."

"Whatever you wish My Love." Lancelot wrapped his arm around her waist while holding onto Turin. She smiled and pulled him close with both her arm. "At least it gives me someone to show off too."

"You need someone there to show off?" She feigned shock as Lancelot gave her a smile. It was his mischievous smile that she loved seeing. It made him look almost like a child and not the season knight he was.

"No, but I prefer knowing you are there." Turin was smashed between them and was content to play with his mother's hair.

There was a silence over the couple before Lancelot knew that he needed to get to training. He simple did nothing but grabbed Adlina's hand and led her out into the town. They stopped at Osha quickly. All that was said were simple greeting before Turin went over to the older woman with ease.

"We shall be back in a little while." Then they were off to the training grounds where Lancelot grabbed his armor and twin swords.

She loved watching Lancelot fight. There was something animalistic about his style. Anyone who went up against would have a difficult fight ahead of them. His movements were quick and fierce while his use of both hands made it twice as hard to defend and then attack. A few of the men went up against him but all found the tip of one of his swords against their skin within minutes of starting. Adlina knew that the only way someone could beat him was either an arrow from far away or a dagger by surprise.

Before long though Lancelot felt the need to relax and let other men fight against each other. Walking up to Adlina, he couldn't stand the fact that he had to leave her so often. Especially with the babe on the way. This extra stress was something he did not need while on missions but he did appreciate what she was doing for him. Although they were not keeping up with Bors in the children category, he was happy with his sons and he hoped that they would have a girl this time.

"What has you in such deep a thought?" Adlina laughed as she felt his hand wandered up her back.

"Oh nothing too important, just thinking about when we leave next." Arthur was talking earlier about how soon they would be leaving to go on another mission. With only a few months left until they would be released the Woads were becoming restless. Some had even started attacking the village.

"I hope you are here for the babe when it comes." Lancelot had missed Turin's birth and this was one she did not want him to miss.

"I am sure I will. It should be any day now and that means I should be around. Unless we receive orders to leave." Adlina hated the Roman's at the Fort and all of them thought that she was just a whore to Lancelot. Her anger ran deep and all she wished was him to be free so they could return to Sarmatia.


End file.
